


I will share my heartbeat with you.

by Velouriaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouriaa/pseuds/Velouriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was crazy in love with Louis. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will share my heartbeat with you.

**Author's Note:**

> My english is crap, so I'm sorry for the mistakes.  
> Also is my fist fic in this fandom.

Harry closed the door behind him and locked it before taking off the hood of his black coat. He shook his hair with his hands, they were trembling, maybe because it was so cold, or at least it was what he wanted to believe. He walked towards the bed with half a smile hanging nervous on his lips and rubbed his palms on his jeans.

“Lou,” he called carefully before sitting down on the edge of the bed. The name tasted sweet in his mouth, and so fragile that he believed that it could break apart at any moment. “I told you that we were going to be together forever. Do you remember?”

_“I’m not gonna leave you,”_ Harry remembered having said that when he was only sixteen, and after what looked like an eternity, he was still there, by his side, and even more sure than ever  of the feelings that he had for that pretty boy that crawled into his skin, took his thoughts and stole his sanity. _“Never.”_

Without thinking anymore, he leaned over the body of Louis and made disappear every distance between them, kissing him like never before and feeling so helplessly in love as always.  His hands traced every inch of skin in sight and covered in crimson everything in their way.

 “I’m not gonna leave you,” Harry left fleeting kisses on Lou’s neck, on his shoulders, his jaw and his face. And between every single kiss, he left out the same words over and over again. He was going to make sure that Louis would believe them just as much as he did. “Never, Lou. Never.”

Harry heard his name in the distance, and the sound of heavy footsteps getting closer and closer with every passing second.

He leaned on the bare chest of Louis and pressed his ear there, remembering how he always loved  feeling Lou’s heart, like a bird flapping against the cage of his ribs. And listening to every beat of his heart making the most beautiful (and Harry’s favorite) melody.

But the only thing that he could hear then, was the pounding on the door and the screams that he didn’t want to figure out.

 “ **Never** ,” he said. Watching his hands covered in blood.


End file.
